Never Ending
by Pupu-Nini
Summary: Post Traumend. Laplace's Demon confronts Shinku with a vague warning of Rozen's demise. Burdened with the task left to her by Father and the new threat, she must work with her sisters to solve the problems at hand. What is Laplace's Demon plotting?
1. The Continuing Pain

This is the first time on over a year that I have written a fanfiction. I left all my previous ones abandoned...I feel bad for that, but I may continue one or two, but that is not the point. This fic takes place after the ANIME version and not the manga version of Rozen maiden.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Oh, and I would appreciate any CC.

Note: Gramatical Errors fixed thanks to ArareUsagi!

* * *

**Never Ending Chapter 1: The Continuing Pain **

It was night, a sliver of a waxing moon hung like a scar on the star speckled sky. The little bit of light from the slight moon shone in through Jun's bedroom window. Shinku found herself once again staring into the celestial object trying to lose herself in her thoughts. Jun could not sleep as he could sense the doll sitting just beside his feet. He wanted to sleep, but he felt guilty at even the thought of giving into the sweet temptation of closing his tired eyes.

"Shinku." Jun muttered.

The doll was silent, still staring out the window.

Jun lifted himself up, "Shinku, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." She whispered.

Jun rubbed his eye with his thumb and index finger, "No, Shinku, something is wrong and you are making it very obvious."

Shinku turned to Jun and spoke with a bit of a bite, "I'm looking at the moon, Jun, that is what I am doing. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Ok, Shinku, look at the moon. I was just a little concerned." Jun responed equally as harsh as he got out of his bed.

"Are you going to make me tea?" Shinku asked innocently.

Jun walked to the door, not turning to the small Shinku, "No." Then he shut the door behind him.

Shinku turned back to the window, "Why do I do this to you, Jun?"

The next morning, Jun was awakened by the clattering of pans. The gentle hum of the microwave whirred lowly in the background. He wondered how all of the noises came in his room and turned over. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw that he was not in his bed. He then remembered that he chose to sleep on the couch.

He rose from the couch and saw his sister, Nori, preparing breakfast.

"Jun?" She said slightly confused, how long have you been there?"

"I slept down here." He said in a demeaning tone.

"Oh, I missed you when I walked in." Nori excused herself, "Did something happen with Shinku?"

"As usual."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" Nori stood in looking at Jun with an apron on. She had a worried face.

Jun gave in to his sister. He got up off the couch and sat down at the table, "Shinku was up again last night."

"Oh, she does that when she gets worried doesn't she?"

"Exactly! She only does that when she gets worried, right?"

Nori nodded in agreement.

"Well, I saw her on my bed staring out the window and I just asked her what was wrong and she snaps at me! Hasn't she learned anything!? After all that has happened she STILL wants to keep up that act as a spoiled, aristocratic brat!"

"Jun..." Nori wanted finish her sentence, but Jun interrupted.

"She knows that it doesn't help to keep things from me or anyone! It certainly didn't help in the past!" Jun angrily crossed his arms.

Nori found her chance to speak, "It sounds like you had quite a fight for you to be this angry."

"Not really." Jun mumbled, "Shinku was just looking at the stupid moon. I asked what she was doing and she kinda snapped at me and wanted tea...I left then."

"Oh...that doesn't really sound much different than a usual scuffle you two have." Nori smiled awkwardly.

"I guess so, but for some reason it really upset me."

Nori did not know what to say to Jun. She served him his breakfast which was a flower topped hamburger. Jun looked at it with a slight disgust.

"Sorry." Nori apologized, "I just got the hang of making these really good and...well, they are easy to make."

Jun sighed.

"I promise that we will eat something different tonight."

Jun nodded and began eating his meal. He placed the first bite in his mouth and began to chew. The flavor was beginning to become dull from the countless times he had eaten it.

Nori removed her apron and sat down with two plates in her hand. One for her and one for Shinku. She placed Shinku's at an empty chair. Nori quickly ate her meal, she finished before Jun who was grazing his.

"Ok, Jun, I need to get to school now, make sure Shinku eats."

Jun nodded and Nori ran out the door with her school belongings. Heard her greet a good morning to Shinku on her way out. He then expected the doll to enter through the doorway any second and she did.

Shinku was silent. She walked up to the chair and crawled up to eat her meal. Jun heard her sigh, just as he did, when she saw what she was about to eat. Jun smiled a bit at her slight misfortune. Though, he noticed her looking at him blankly. He immediately eliminated his smile. She continued to stare at him still.

"Jun," She began softly then spoke quickly and stiffly, "I'm sorry about last night. So, now make me tea."

"No." He said.

"Jun, I apologized for what I did, now make me tea."

"You call that an apology!?" He shouted.

"Yes, I said I was sorry, that is an apology." Shinku defended.

"You didn't even mean that!"

"Listen to me Jun, "Shinku leaned forward with her hands in the table," you are my servant and you have to-"

Jun violently interrupted Shinku, "Shut up!"

Shinku gasped and coward back into the chair.

Jun began to scold Shinku, "Why have you been acting like this, Shinku? Why do you try to keep up your pompous 'I-am-your-master' act when I get concerned about you? It won't hurt to tell me what is bothering you and you know it. I'm just as upset about Souseiseki and Hina-Ichigo as anybody else. Don't think that you are the only one who is suffering."

Shinku angrily stood back up in her chair, "You are wrong! You do not know what I am going through. Father entrusted me with the task of finding Souseiseki and Hina-Ichigo's Rosa Mysticae not you, not anyone else! I am the only one burdened by the thought that if I fail I will never be able to see my sisters again! So don't think that you can help me. There is nothing you can do this time so don't act as if I need you for anything but to serve me tea!"

Jun was shocked by Shinku's words and he watched her walk out of the room as silently as she entered. He got up out of his chair and laid back down on the couch leaving the remainder of his food on the table.

Shinku walked into the storage room. She approached the large mirror in the back of the room. It was covered by a cloth. It was rarely used anymore since the fight Barasuishou. There had not been an urgent need to enter an N-field. On occasion, Kanaria may enter the house through it for a visit or Shinku used it to visit her own N-field. It was left covered most of the time, though, as a reminder that the Alice Game was complete.

Shinku pulled the sheet off of the mirror. It fell to the floor and a small puff of dust rose up. She gazed at the large reflective surface. All of all the horror that it let into the house was momentarily recollected. She was not very fond of the old mirror, but she knew it was necessary to have around. Slowly, she lifted her tiny hand up and gently placed it on the glass. She then opened up an entrance to her N-field.

Shinku walked through the entrance to her area. She had not entered through the mirror in over a month. The last time the mirror was used for such a purpose was day she fought with Barasuishou. After she had finished watching Detective Kun Kun with Jun and her sisters, she left the living room claiming to need a bit of time alone. Everyone respected her wishes knowing that it had been a hard day for all of them. Then she entered her N-field and did nothing but weep for hours just as she always did.

Her N-field was a place of emotion. She used it retreat from the world and cry. Rarely would she free her feelings of pain anywhere else. She hated to let anyone see her lose herself. Especially, when she kept up such a strong and collected appearance. Her N-field was the one area that she felt comfortable enough to let herself go. It was a very liberating place that she hated to visit.

Upon entering her N-field she went into immediate shock. Everything around her was a mess. The windows to the room were broken, the carpet was stained and the walls were crumbling. Everything looked as if it were dieing. Shinku looked around wondering what had happened. She walked up to the small table that she drank her tea on. The cup she sipped from was smashed. And the chair was missing.

"Suigintou!" Shinku shouted in blame. A menacing laugh followed, but it was not female. Shinku knew exactly who was behind the vandalism of her N-field, "Laplace's Demon."

The smooth voice of the demon came from above, "Greetings, Shinku, I have been waiting for you."

"Why are you here!?" Shinku interrogated looking upwards. She saw her chair floating with the over sized body sitting in it. His legs crossed over one another.

"Simple, I come here bearing a gift." He responded.

"Don't toy with me!" Shinku yelled bracing herself for a potential attack.

"Funny you should say that being a toy yourself." Laplace's Demon chuckled, " Though, I am not toying with you. I am sincere when I speak. I bring you the gift of knowledge."

"What do you have to say?"

"It is about Rozen." Shinku's eyes widened with concern and he continued, "He is currently residing with me and I do so enjoy his company, but I would have no problem if he were to leave...permanently."

"No!" Shinku gasped taking a step back.

"For now, you should not worry yourself, he is doing a bit of work for me and will be kept alive and safe. Though, once he has completed his job, I may eliminate him." The demon chuckled once again, "Of course, that depends if you fail or not."

"Fail? Fail what!?" Shinku panicked a bit.

"Gems shine bright during the light, but some shine bright during the night." Laplace's Demon said in response.

"Answer my question! Fail what!? The Alice Game has ended, even you said so!"

The menacing rabbit hopped out of the chair and landed on the ground gracefully, "You are correct. The Alice Game is complete and it will remain complete."

"So, how can I save Father? Tell me!" Shinku spoke sternly.

"I have already told you: Do not fail." Laplace's Demon swiftly swiped his hand downwards creating a tear in the N-field, "I bid you a good day."

Shinku dashed towards the demon in hopes to catch him before he shut the opening he had created. She jumped at him, but he closed his passage before she could enter. Shinu barely missed and slammed on the ground. She looked back at where the demon had been standing and saw that the slit was closed seemlessly. Everything around her began to return to normal. The windows were no longer broken, the carpet was clean and the walls were as strong and sturdy as ever. Shinku walked over to the table. Her cup was in one piece again and was holding tea. She sat down in her chair and picked up her cup. Her tiny arm shook. She tried to put the edge of the cup to her lips, but she felt a much more powerful urge come over her and she gave into it.

Shinku tossed the cup across the room. It shattered on the wall and the tea splashed everywhere. Shinku placed her head in the palms of her hands and allowed herself to let the tears flow from her eyes. She despised herself for doing it, but she despised herself even more for re-entering her N-field.


	2. A Loving Father

I have fun writing this story. I don't have much else to say except that.

Thanks to ArareUsagi for being a good beta-reader.

* * *

**Never Ending Chapter 2: A Loving Father**

Jun was comfortably asleep in his bed, his head sunken into his pillow, the covers neatly placed over him keeping his body warm. The previous night showed to be a relaxing one as there was no doll sitting at the foot of his bed. His guilt and uncomfort were both alleviated. There was no need to worry about Shinku and her potential problems as she stared outside the window. Jun took advantage of her absence and hugged his bed until he fell asleep not even questioning her whereabouts.

It had only been in the more recent days that the little prissy girl would crawl on his bed to gaze through the glass. At first, Jun did not question her actions. He assumed that it was a one night occurrence. Though, unexpectedly, Shinku made a nightly habit of it. Jun then began to feel awkward and found himself laying in bed with his eyes closed yet not falling asleep until Shinku grew tired and went to bed herself.

Even though Jun was engulfed by the softness of his bed, it was morning and about time for him to awaken. Being so lost in his dreams, Jun was completely unaware that just outside his window was a small doll trying to get him up for the day. She was frantically pounding on the glass in an unsuccessful attempt to get his attention. Being kept afloat inside of her doll case, Suiseiseki leaned through her half open area just enough so that she could wreak havoc on the window. She could see Jun asleep and tried harder to wake him up, but the constant slams of her tiny fists against the window were only small taps to him. He was oblivious to the guest and that so frustrated the impatient doll.

"Stupid Chibi-Human-desu!" Suiseiseki shouted, "Wake up-desu!"

Jun did not budge an inch despite the tantrum the doll was throwing just on the other side of his window. She wanted to send her case crashing in through the window as she usually did, but she tried hard to restrain herself. She slammed her fist against her doll case as she remembered Jun telling her not to break his window. Normally, she would have ignored him, but the true reason she refrained was to respect the wishes of her sister, Souseiseki.

Suiseiseki knew that anything Souseiseki had suggested of her was the right thing to do. As soon as Jun mentioned how much he hated to have her break through the window, Souseiseki told her that she should not longer do it. Suiseiseki rarely would ever question her as she knew that, even though Souseiseki was built after her, she was more mature and knowledgeable.

The sight of the sleeping boy further infuriated Suiseiseki. She began controlling her doll case to hit the window. The taps from the case were much louder than her fists and she saw Jun begin to move. There was still hope. She continued to do so, being careful not to shatter the glass. Though, she was leaving large scratches on it.

Slowly, Jun began to slip out of his dreams. He lost grasp with the whimsical reality of his mind and his eyes gradually opened. He saw that his room was well lit with bright morning sunlight. All of his room except for the large shadow that was cast from Suiseiseki just outside his window. He turned to see what the cause of such a shade was and saw his guest trying to get his attention.

Suiseiseki immediately stopped with her attempts upon seeing Jun looking at her as he rubbed his eyes. She crossed her arms and looked at him with an upset face. He wondered what the look was for but opened up the window anyway. She flew quickly past his face. He barely dodged a potential head-bashing. The very type Suiseiseki caused, according to her, on accident.

"Why didn't you just fly knock on the door?" Jun asked in an attempt to make her feel stupid.

"I did-desu! I even tried the doorbell-desu!" She shouted back angrily.

"Nori must have left early today." Jun mentioned, talking more to himself than Suiseiseki. He then turned to the doll with a specific question that he had wondered for the seconds she had been there, "So, why didn't you smash through the window?"

"You told me not to! Remember-desu?" She placed her hand on her hips as she spoke.

"Oh..." Jun was a bit put-off by her obedience, "Thanks."

The little doll landed her case near Shinku's. She hopped out and immediately began pounding on it, "Wake up-desu!"

Jun grabbed his glasses off of his night stand and looked at Suiseiseki. He saw that no one responded to her.

Suiseiseki tried again. The second time without an answer caused her to force the case open. To the surprise of both Jun and the angry girl, the case was empty.

"That's strange. I thought Shinku was in her case." Jun said.

"Where did you last see her-desu?" She asked.

"At the table, but that was yesterday."

Suiseiseki cocked her head, "You haven't seen Shinku for one day-desu?"

Jun nodded, "Yes, we kinda had a fight...Shinku got angry and walked out. I thought she went to her case."

Suiseiseki let out an annoyed sigh, "Stupid, Chibi-Hu-" she stopped mid-insult.

"Is that an insult?" Jun teased with a cocky smile.

Suiseiseki stuck her tounge out, "Never minddesu! Let's go find Shinku-desu!"

Souseiseki had always told her sister that it was rude to insult people, but she did so anyway. Suiseiseki did not see the fun in being so kind. She enjoyed annoying Jun. He, along with Hina-Ichigo, were the two easiest people to get a rise out of, but Jun's reactions made her laugh. Hina-Ichigo would respond with tears and a fit. Suiseiseki could only handle so much of that.

Since Souseiseki had left her life she made a decision to be kinder to Jun. She could not totally give up all her pleasures, but she did not want to disrespect the opinion of her sister. She felt that cutting her antics in half would be appropriate, but Jun and her sisters were never to know about her choice. She did not want them to change their view on her.

Downstairs, Suiseiseki and Jun searched for their missing friend. They searched every room hoping to see the little red girl. They even searched the bathroom. Though, it turned out that Suiseiseki's theory that Shinku secretly drank her tea using the toilet as a table was false. Jun was amused, though, as he recalled the doll's first experience with the bathroom.

"Look-desu!" Suiseiseki suddenly shouted.

Jun brought his attention to her and saw that she was pointing to a note on the table, "Oh, I didn't even notice that."

"What is it-desu? Is it from Shinku-desu?" Suiseiseki anxiously asked as Jun picked up the note.

He read it swiftly, "No, it's from Nori. It just says breakfast is in the fridge because she left early to study."

"Crap-desu!" cursed the doll, "The only place left is the storage room-desu.

"She probably went to see Kanaria." Jun suggested.

"Or maybe she is searching for a way to get Souseiseki's Rosa Mysticae back-desu!"

Jun heard the hope-filled tone that Suiseiseki spoke with and could not bring himself to mention that Shinku had not even begun her task. Shinku had told Jun that he was to not tell Suiseiseki that she felt uncertain that Hina-Ichigo and Souseiseki would ever move again. Kanaria, too, was aware of Shinku's lack of initiative and did not blame her for being intimidated about beginning her search. She had mentioned to Shinku that if her help was needed she would be glad to aid. Though, both dolls knew that the job would not be as simple as to finding the Rosa Mysticae floating about somewhere. They knew that there was more to it, yet both were stumped as where to even begin.

"It's a possibility." Jun responed to Suiseiseki's upbeat suspicion.

"Jun, we should follow Shinku and help her-desu! That way I can see Souseiseki faster-desu! After all, that is why I came here today-desu!" She turned to Jun and winked.

The boy wanted to punch himself. He felt guilty for letting the little girl believe that there was some sort chance that her sister could return so soon. Jun adjusted his glasses and responded nervously, "S-sure, why not-desu?"

Suiseiseki kicked Jun in the shin, "Only I can say 'desu'-desu!"

"You wicked doll!" Jun shouted, holding his aching leg. He looked at Suiseiseki and she knew what he was going to do next. Jun lunged at her, trying to grab her by the shoulders as he usually did. He knew that one day he would catch her and teach her the lesson she deserved, even if he did not know what he would do with her once he caught her. Unfortunately for Jun, Suiseiseki had anticipated his moves and ran out of the room laughing before he could do so. He landed on the floor as his punishment for failing.

Jun found it very obvious that Suiseiseki was acting different due to the loss of her twin. In the past month, rarely would she go to physically assault him or insult him. At the times she did do so it appeared as if she only did when caught in a moment of excitement. It seemed she would forget the act she was putting on and revert to her normal behavior. He felt most comfortable at those short and few times. Despite the throbbing pain of his shin bone, or the pounding pain in his head or wherever Suiseiseki struck.

Jun walked to the entrance of the storage room. At the doorway looking inside he saw a very disturbing sight. Suiseiseki was kneeling down beside a very emotionless Shinku. Her arm was wrapped around her back. Shinku was hugging her knees against her chest.

"Jun!" Suiseiseki cried out.

Jun ran up to the two girls, "Shinku! What happened!?"

Shinku looked up at him, "I want some tea."

Jun could see dried tears on her pouty cheeks. Her small lips were quivering as if she may start up again. "Bring her to the couch."

Not much later, Shinku was sitting on the couch slowly sipping a cup of tea. Jun and Suiseiseki were sitting beside her. They watched her carefully, waiting for her to talk, but she kept sipping away at the cup. Jun did not rush her to speak; he knew that something had happened. She appeared to be tired and a bit shaken.

"What is wrong-desu?" Suiseiseki finally asked rather calmly.

Shinku set down the cup; there was a light clatter. "Laplace's Demon showed up in my N-field."

Suiseiseki slammed her fist into her hand, "That stupid rabbit-desu!"

"What is he doing back?" Jun wondered, "I thought he decided to leave everyone alone."

"I do not know why he is back." Shinku looked down at her cup of tea. She was silent for a second. Both Suiseiskei and Jun leaned in a bit and she continued to speak, "He has Father."

"WHAT-DESU!?" Suiseiseki shot up, "I'm going to murder that stupid rabbit-desu! Who does he think he is-desu!?"

She continued to rant aloud, stomping her feet against the couch and clenching her fists as she cursed Laplace's Demon. Jun and Shinku ignored her little fit.

"He told me if I fail that he would kill..." Shinku began to cry,"Father."

Suiseiseki quieted down once she heard Shinku weeping. She tried comforting her sister and it worked. Shinku regained her composure, "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

"I do not know what he was talking about."

Do you think he meant bringing back Souseiseki and Hina-Ichigo's Rosa Mysticae?" Jun suggested.

"I thought about that, but I do not believe that is what he is talking about." Shinku responded dismissing the idea, "There is no reason for him to be concerned about that, anyway."

"What if that IS what he meant-desu." Suiseiseki chimed in, "Maybe he has their Rosa Mysticae and he wants us to steal it back from him-desu!"

"Impossible, if that is the case we might as well give up now."

"Huh?" Suiseiseki and Jun questioned simultaneously.

"Laplace's Demon can not be beaten. He knows the outcome of everything." Shinku explained.

"I don't understand." Jun said wanting a deeper understanding of Shinku's words.

Shinku looked at Jun, prepared to give an explanation she hoped she would never have to tell, "Laplaces' Demon is a supernatural being that has absolute knowledge of the past and of the present down to the smallest atom. He can not tell the future, but with all of his knowledge he can predict the future accurately down to the smallest atom as well. If it comes down to us trying to take our sisters' Rosa Mysticae back from him he would constantly be one step ahead of us."

"Oh, that sounds like a lost cause." Jun muttered.

"Yes, it is." Shinku nodded, "Aside from that, he did give me a riddle."

"I hate riddles-desu! They are too confusing-desu!" Suiseiseki complained holding her head and shaking it left and right. It seemed just thinking about such brain teasers gave her a headache.

The blonde doll stared at her sister as if she were a moron, then spoke, "He said: Gems shine bright during the light, but some shine bright during the night."

"That is easy-desu!" Shouted the green-dressed girl, "Obviously the gems are our sisters' Rosa Mysticae and he is saying that we will have an easier time finding them at night-desu."

"I thought riddles confused you." Jun reminded her with a poke on the arm.

"Shut up, Chibi-human-desu! You are just jealous that I figured it out first-desu!" Suiseiseki laughed, "Now we can go look for Souseiseki's Rosa Mysticae and happiness will return to our lives, oh...and we should also get Hina-Ichigo's while we're at it-desu."

"No." Snapped Shinku. "We have already established that he is not talking about returning their Rosa Mysticae. It would not be so obvious. Laplace's Demon is a cunning being and he thrives on the struggle of others. It would be too easy to assume that he is even talking about returning our sisters' Rosa Mysticae. That task was given to me by Father already and if I know anything about that mischievous rabbit he would want to put as much stress on us as he could. So, he is assigning another task on top of the current one."

Suiseiseki looked down sadly, "Sorry-desu."

Shinku's harsh reaction made Jun feel a bit down. He knew that rambunctious doll was merely attempting to bring a bit of hope into the dire situation. Apparently, Shinku was not in the mood. Suiseiseki sat back down on the couch with a look of defeat. Jun noticed as Shinku took another sip of tea, she watched her sister with one eye open making sure she did not act out.

Not far away from the three was another soul that had been suffering at the hands of Laplace's Demon. The doll-maker, Enju, was sitting in what used to be his doll shop. He was in the back workroom hunched over his counter with his head rested against his arm. All of his completed works, his half finished works and his failed works were gone. Everything had been cleaned out of the store much to Enju's surprise. When he was removed from the N-field, on the day of the last battle of the Alice Game, Laplace's Demon had placed him inside his shop. The only difference from the time he left was the emptiness.

Enju was more than furious when he saw that his shop had been cleaned out back to the state it was when he first bought it with the help of his demon partner. He did not think that his partner, for so many years would take away what would have been his only source of income. At that point, Enju had to take action to once again rent the area and continue making dolls.

He was successful in his attempts, but his store was yet to open. Enju was waiting patiently until his business would be back. Until that day, he would visit frequently, but would only go inside to sit. He would sit alone in back workroom on the stool that he used to make his masterpieces on. He would recall all of the work he had done, all of the love he gave and all the sacrifice put into building his ultimate doll, Barasuishou.

One small hanging lamp illuminated the area on his work counter. Before him, the remains of what he considered his daughter were covered in a haunting, yellowish glow from the lamp. All of the bits of crumbled material were spread out. It was impossible to tell what shard previously belonged to what part of her body. The only piece that had an identity was the largest remaining piece—the large shard of her face that lay on the table. It was split in half, hollow on the inside with only one eye socket intact. Frozen onto the face was a look that radiated many emotions of terror, helplessness and despair. Despite the missing eyeball in the hole, Enju could plainly see the emotion that his daughter felt has she disintegrated in his arms.

"How can I see you again?" He asked the broken face shard, rubbing its cheek.

The silence that already occupied the room seemed to amplify as the broken doll sat unmoving and unspeaking. A tear escaped the man's eye as he once again was reminded that she never could respond. He picked up the remaining fragment of her cranium and cradled it. "I'm sorry, Barasuishou. It is my fault. I should have never listened to that damn rabbit. He was nothing but a shyster who needed another player in his game. I, being blinded by my desire to beat Rozen, was the perfect guy to take advantage of and I easily bought into his talk. Barasuishou, I created you with love and I loved you as my daughter, but yet I still let you participate in that game of death. I am a horrible father."

"Are you a horrible father or are you the best father? As I recall Rozen abandoned his daughters soon after they were made. You have never left your daughter's side even in death." A familiar voice spoke.

Enju did not turn around. He knew that it was Laplace's Demon and he did not want to look at the monster, "You are not welcome in my shop, you beast."

"That is quite rude. After all, I came to you with a second chance."

Enju could sense the rabbit behind him; he seemed that he was keeping a distance. Enju hugged his doll close, protecting what he had left from Laplace's Demon. "Get out of here."

"If that is what you wish, but then you will never see your daughter alive again." The demon spoke crisply, his voice was unnaturally clear.

Enju sighed, "I am not going to fall for your tricks so easily."

"There are no tricks today, Enju, I am just touched by the love you have for your daughter."

Enju swung around on his stool, "Lies! I know that if you bring her back to life, somehow you will have her fighting again and she will die. I don't want to relive the pain of having her crumble in my arms!"

Laplace's Demon stared at Enju with his emotionless ice-cold face. His hands were properly resting behind his back. After a brief silence he spoke, "I said nothing about me bringing her back to life. The only person who can bring her back is you."

Enju hated himself for being intrigued by the demon's words, but he could not help his curiosity. "What are you saying?"

Laplace's Demon brought his hands from behind his back and pulled one of his gloves down for a tighter fit and then explained, "Rozen has given the task of finding two of the eight Rosa Mysticae to the 5th daughter of the Rozen Maiden, Shinku. Only Rozen Maiden may seek and obtain them, humans are incapable. It is possible for you and Barasuishou to live together once again, but you need the aid of a Rozen Maiden for such a fortune to befall you."

"How do I know this isn't just another trick?"

"I do believe you should not ask me the wrong question, but ask yourself the right question." With that said the graceful rabbit walked out of the room. A flash of light appeared indicating his exit through an N-field.

Enju turned around and looked at the empty skull of Barasuishou, "Do I really care if I fall into a trap if it means seeing you again?"


	3. Ghosts

This is the third chapter! Cool. I translated Kanaria's "Kashira" to "I suppose", by the way. I studied how Kanaria spoke in the show and tried my best to use the "I suppose"'s on the appropriate sentences and match the frequency that she uses it.

ArareUsagi deserves thanks for being a cool beta!

Chapter 3: Ghosts

It was the time of day when the shadows of objects and people alike stretched to their farthest. Citizens walking in the streets marveled at the dark cast that they generated as the sun slowly hid itself under the horizon. Above, the warm colors of twilight gradually enveloped the striking, bright blue that reigned in the sky during daylight. The Earth was being told by the creamy oranges of sunset to give way for the darkness that was impending. Nightfall was soon to befall Japan once again.

The small Rozen Maiden, Shinku, looked out Jun's window as the day died dreading each second that the sun left her. As each day passed she grew more anxious and guilty that she let Suiseiseki believe that she had begun the task placed upon her by Father. She did not believe that the heartache she currently felt was enough torture for the wrong she was doing. She despised herself, for letting not only Suiseiseki down, but Souseiseki and Hina-Ichigo down as well.

She turned to the closed doll case on the floor next to hers. It had not been opened in weeks. There was no need for it to be. The inhabitant was in a deep slumber that only Shinku had the capability to end. She could not bear to look at the case, it only reminded her of Suiseiseki's frequent visits to inquire her on the progress of her task. The mere thought brought about a fiery self hatred. In a quick instant of anger, she grabbed her left hand and began pulling. She pulled and squeezed her little hand as hard as she could. Then it popped.

Shinku panicked. A cold regret chilled down her body. She did not dare to look at the damage she had done, but with no choice turned her head. It appeared that her hand was undamaged and still attached. The worried doll let go and rotated her wrist a bit. It popped for a second time. A false alarm. Ignoring the adverted disaster she returned herself to the window. Then, once she placed her small hand on the cold glass before her, she let her head hang in shame.

Jun silently walked to the doorway and saw the tiny red doll punishing herself. He was holding a silver tray with tea he had prepared for her. Though, the boy wondered if he was sent to fetch the refreshment to fulfill her desire for a warm drink or to fulfill her desire to be alone.

With a sympathetic frown, Jun carefully stepped in his room. The tea glasses jingled on the little tea plates. His presence was obvious. Gently, he placed the tray on his bed next to the guilty girl. She did not acknowledge him. Her shameful stance stood solid. Jun poured a cup of green tea thinking that he may get her to perk up. She continued to be unmoving much like a more conventional doll.

A tiny worriment made him think. Green tea was all that remained in the pantry. He was unsure if Shinku would take kindly to the change or if it would place her in a worse state.

"Jun." Spoke the doll, not moving a muscle.

Jun set the cup down and looked at her, "What is it?"

"Do you think I am..." Shinku sighed, "Do you think I am a bad sister?"

Jun was caught off guard by the sudden inquiry. He did not answer immediately. Shinku lifted her head up and looked at him thus furthering his baffled state. Though, it did not seem that she wanted an answer. Her eyes lacked the sharpness and prestige that usually shot from her glare. Instead, pain and self torture radiated from the large watery orbs. Her tiny lips were not solid and smug, but bitten by her front teeth, trying to forcefully hold in her cries. She looked absolutely pitiful like a small child that had been abandoned.

It was not the first time that Jun had seen the little doll in a moment of weakness yet the situation seemed different from the others. The expression of helplessness he saw before him should not have been on her face, yet it fit her perfectly. In that short instant he uncovered a secret that Shinku had hoped to hide from him and perhaps even her sisters.

Tears formed at the corners of Jun's eyes. He lifted the glasses off of his face and rubbed the water away with his arm. Then he placed the glasses on the bed and reached out for the saddened doll. She did not resist. There was no kicking, whipping, or head-butting from her. He picked her up with his hands under her arms as she had previously instructed him not to do, but yet she willingly gave in. Like a child, she reached out her arms and Jun brought her closer to share a hug.

Jun knew that he had been fooled for far too long. He almost felt stupid for not realizing it earlier, but Shinku was quite a talented little actress. She effortlessly carried herself as an educated, experienced, mature and aristocratic doll. While reading books well above Jun's level of reading, showing him things he could never imagine and controlling him to an extent, it was easy to be blinded by her actions. Though, Jun finally could see what he had come to ignore. Shinku was, of course, a doll, but she was a doll designed after a child. As mature as Shinku was, as much as her sisters looked up to her, as skillfully as she triumphed over the older Suigintou, Shinku still held the fragility of a young girl.

Jun continued to hold the little girl in his arms. Tiny hands grasped to his back, she was not going to let go any time soon. Quiet weeping began; he could hear it in his right ear. He gently rubbed her back to calm her and thought to himself. He found it to be quite appropriate that Shinku would be upset. All of the recent expectations placed on her would be overwhelming. It was enough to make anyone upset.

"Shinku," the boy gently whispered, "you are a wonderful sister."

Hours later, both Jun and Shinku found themselves standing in the middle of very obsessively decorated room. With a lifted eyebrow, Jun moved his eyes left and right trying to find a shelf that did not contain a porcelan or resin person. It seemed every inch of every shelf was occupied to the maximum capacity with little people. Dolls were majority while humans were the minority. It was a bit unsettling for Jun. He had seen living dolls and been in shops full of dolls, but never a room where hundreds of tiny eyes stared at him.

"Her name is-"

"Micchan." The smartest of the Rozen Maiden proudly finished Jun's sentence.

"What are with all of the-"

"Dolls? Micchan loves them, but, of course, Kanaria is her number one." She pompously closed her eyes and placed her hand on her chest.

Jun grew frustrated with her successful attempts at ending his sentences. Shinku ignored what she considered to be useless drabble from her sister, "When is Micchan returning?" She asked trying to get a useful answer.

Kanaria, who was standing majestically on the couch, brought her attention to Shinku, "Fairly soon, I suppose."

Jun placed his hand on his forehead nervously, "Maybe I shouldn't have come. I don't think she will like a stranger in her apartment."

"Haha," Kanaria laughed, "You do not know my Micchan. She will be pleased to meet a new friend..." She finished her sentence a bit uncertain, "I suppose."

"That doesn't make me feel better. I think I will just get going. When you invited me I thought she was here, expecting me!" Jun began walking to the mirror in which he entered.

Kanaria bolted herself at Jun like a green bullet and clung to his jeans, "No! I want you to meet Micchan! She is really nice!"

Jun lightly tried to kick her off, but she was determined to keep a tight grip, "Get off of me! I don't want to get in trouble!"

As Jun and Kanaria were struggling, they did not hear the sounds of a door unlocking. Kanaria's medium, Mitsu, had arrived home and was just about to open the door. Shinku, ignoring what she considered to be idiots, did hear the resident about to enter her home and stopped the scuffle. A swift swipe with her pink cane was enough to silence both Jun and Kanaria. A simultaneous cry of pain sounded as the childish fight came to a halt.

The door slowly opened. Shinku watched with indifference, Kanaria watched with excitement and Jun wished he had left. Though, seconds later all three watched with confusion as the door stopped midway, and nothing but troubled grunts were heard. Kanaria ran to the door and finished opening it all the way and revealed a very burdened Mitsu. The woman's arms were lined with groceries, which appeared to be very weighty, and she was trying to bend down to pick up a package.

"Micchan!" Gleefully shouted Kanaria; she lifted the package that Mitsu so struggled to obtain.

Mistu dropped all of her groceries to the floor to tackle a much more important issue. As the little doll was shaking the package, the lady grabbed her and flung her up in the air. Kanaria dropped the package to the floor and let out a small yell of shock. Then Mitsu squeezed the life, and anything else possible, out of the poor creature. Jun cringed as he heard the muffled sounds, of what he gathered to be pain, from the helpless doll.

"Oh, Kana! I missed you so much! How have you been?!" The woman rubbed her cheek against Kanaria's like a belt sander. Both of there faces turned a deep red. With any faster rubbing her face may have begun to bleed.

Jun held his own cheek as he could almost feel the friction from the eccentric woman. He gritted his teeth and backed away a bit, "Ah..." He mumbled.

The tiny gasp that the boy let out immediately froze all of Mitsu's affection. She looked up at Jun. He smiled nervously fearing the possibility of cops or perhaps a custom punishment from her. A step or two towards the mirror were taken as a precaution. Shinku did not close the gateway.

Mitsu looked at her shaken little girl and asked, "Is this boy that Jun you have told me about?"

Kanaria rubbed her cheek and smiled with a firm nod, "Shinku wanted to talk to me about something, so I invited him along to meet you!"

Jun waved at her, embarrassed that he was intruding her home. He was also rubbing his cheek, "Would you...uh, like... help with the groceries?"

Mitsu enthusiastically accepted the offer, "That would be great!"

Jun stood for a second regretting his offer. He had grown uneasy watching the over-the-top and painful display of affection on the tiny girl and did not know what to say to her. It was all that came to mind; groceries. It was not a very good offer to put forward since it meant he would have to approach the crazy lady. He hesitantly took a step towards the woman, fearing what may happen to him if he went closer, but also fearing what may happen if he did not. Shinku, standing beside him, gave him a quick wallop with the cane. It went straight to his shin. Instead of continuing his short journey, he yelped and he fell to the floor in biting pain.

"What a useless servant you are. Offering Micchan help and taking so long to go up on your offer. Just lay there and writhe in pain." Scolded Shinku in a cold, demeaning voice.

Jun wanted to grab the doll and shake her, just has he did whenever she inflicted any sort of pain on him. Though, he noticed something a bit off with his little master. As he laid on the floor holding his shin he saw the doll give him a slight smile with a wink. He was not completely sure, but he believed that she may have caught on to his uneasiness towards the stranger and perhaps injured him as a favor.

"Michhan, "Shinku spoke again, "I apologize for Jun's behavior, I will have to do his part of the labor. What a useless servant he is, really." She placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"Uh...is he going to be ok?" Mitsu asked looking at the injured boy in the middle of her apartment.

Shinku walked towards Mitsu gracefully, "Don't worry about him, Micchan, he may be useless, but he is quite a tough boy."

"Oh, well then I guess everything will be just fine!" Mitsu let Kanaria down to the floor so she could begin helping with the small job at hand.

Kanaria anxiously grabbed the package again, along with a few sacks. Shinku also grabbed as many bags as she could. It seemed that both the two dolls did have quite a time handling the load since the bags were about their size. Mitsu reloaded her arms as they had been earlier.

Shinku dragged the bag along the floor with both her hands grasping the paper bag. She almost made it to the kitchen but, the bag lifted itself from her clutch. She looked at it amazed, but then realized that Jun was the mastermind behind the floating bag. He did not want them to keep all the work to themselves. Shinku smiled warmly.

"So, you're Jun, little Kana has told me so much about you! You are just so adorable and being the medium to this fine little cutie, Shinku...you two must get along so great!" Mitsu talked speedily as she placed her goods in the pantry where they belonged.

Jun listened carefully to Mitsu trying to keep up with her quick pace of talking. He was starting to feel a bit more comfortable around her, especially once he saw that Kanaria did not die after her storm of affection.

Mitsu just finishing cleaning up the last of the stray foods laying around when she turned to Jun suddenly, "I think I will call you 'Junjun' because you are just so cute!"

Jun scratched the back of his head and awkwardly thanked Mitsu, "Uh...thanks."

Mitsu whirled into the living room with Kanaria running after her with her arms hugging the package. The two placed themselves on the sofa. Jun and Shinku followed as it seemed that the action was heading elsewhere. There was no room to sit on the couch, but an empty chair seemed like the ideal place to rest at the time. Shinku joined him on the arm of the chair. Across from the two, Kanaria and Mitsu were ravaging the box to shreds.

Scraps of paper and cardboard flew about, but out from the mess was a brand new dress. Jun marveled at the little outfit that Mitsu had ordered. It was a gothic lolita fashioned dress, a very complex piece colored black and flowing with white lace for the trimmings. It was appropriately gaudy, yet very sophisticated.

"Isn't this just adorable!" Mistu's eyes sparkled and her jaw hung open in awe.

"I really like it, Micchan!" Kanaria agreed leaning on her medium's leg to get a closer look at the new costume.

The outfit was placed in Kanaria's hands so she could get a feel for what she would be wearing. Admiration overcame the girl and she laid back on the couch staring at the dress. Mitsu turned to Jun and a bit more calmly asked, "Are you interested in dolls?"

He blushed and looked away with a nervous laugh, "Actually, I am."

Shinku found it amusing how his face reddened upon answering the question.

"That's nice. I usually don't see boys interested in dolls, but I thought I should ask because you have a Rozen Maiden companion." She nodded towards Shinku.

Jun looked at his little companion who was already glaring back at him, "I guess she had something to do with my interest in higher quality dolls."

Shinku giggled with her hand politely hovering over her mouth. She spoke in a mockingly conceited tone, "Jun wouldn't know what quality, much less a doll, was unless I was around."

"Shinku!" Jun snapped at her, only to get a knock on the cheek. He held his face in pain.

The prissy red doll closed her eyes softly almost making Jun seem like a moron, "Servants should not scold their master."

"You two seem to get along really well." Mitsu commented giggling at the two's antics, "Oh, that reminds me!"

Their attention was caught. Kanaria also was curious as to what she was going to say and gave her attention to Mitsu instead of the dress.

Mitsu continued straightening her glasses, "I just found out today that my favorite store is re-opening! Enju Dolls!" She had her hands clasped together and squealed after she spoke.

"What?!" shouted Jun.

"Enju Dolls is re-opening?" Mitsu repeated a little confused by his extreme reaction.

The three in the room with her fell silent. Mitsu looked around at them smiling nervously then quickly joined them wondering what she had done to make the three quiet down in such a manner. She looked around at them some more trying to smile, hoping to break the unusual mood. Kanaria, who was sitting stiffly beside her, had the new dress resting in her lap. Mitsu placed her hand over the two smaller hands of her companion, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to go silent." Shinku spoke up aware that they were making Mitsu uncomfortable, "We were just shocked."

Mitsu nodded, slowly, "Ah...ha?"

"That-That is great!" Jun chimed in, trying to sound somewhat pleased with the news. He thought that perhaps he could try to overshadow the previous awkward moment, "We all love that store! Hahaha!"

"Oh, I see, I felt the same way when I found out it was re-opening!" It seemed the woman thought nothing of the unusual behavior.

"Kanaria," The green-haired maiden looked at Shinku who was calling her, "do you mind if I speak to you alone for a moment. We should let Jun and Micchan get acquainted better without us."

Kanaria nodded and hopped down from the sofa, leaving the dress behind. Mitsu had an idea that serious business was amok, but she did not want to intrude. Rather than worry herself with what she probably should not know, she decided to take advantage of the time to converse with Jun.

Shinku walked Kanaria to the mirror. She changed the pathway from that of Jun's house to her very own N-field. The two walked through. Jun watched the two girls leave out of the corner of his eye. He knew what Shinku had wanted to speak to Kanaria about and he hoped that she would take it well.

Once in her N-field, Shinku invited Kanaria to take a seat in a chair that sat before her small table. She, too, sat herself down. In front of them was the small tray topped with a teapot that was always prepared on a constant basis. Shinku politely offered a cup of tea to her sister before pouring herself some. She took a few sips to relax herself before beginning her speech. Her sister sat silently listening even at times looking slightly baffled.

It was not but moments later that Shinku had explained the burdening situation of Laplace's Demon. Still, the smartest of the Rozen Maiden sat on speechless in her chair. Shinku began to grow frustrated with her lack of response. She closed her eyes and mocked the action of clearing her throat. Kanaria looked at her.

"I do not want to get involved." The older sister firmly stated with her eyes closed rather pompously.

"Nor do I," Shinku responded, her voice filled with hopelessness, "but this time we do not have a choice. From what I gather, this is bigger than the Alice Game. Father is at risk now."

Quickly, Kanaria lifted herself to her feet in the chair and crossed her arms, "I do not want to get involved, but I do love Father. There is no way out, I suppose. The smartest of the Rozen has no choice but to help the lesser educated sisters." She nodded her head with a slight smirk adorning her face. The look of empty determination once again graced her.

A soft smile of accomplishment appeared on Shinku as she ignored the conceit from her new aid, "I am glad that you are willing to help us. As Rozen Maiden we should work together."

"I shall begin to decipher that unusual riddle, I suppose. A task most suited for the cleverest of clever!" Kanaria balled her hands into fists as she found the new task bestowed on her quite interesting. A challenge for her to prove her self-proclaimed title as smartest was what she had wanted most. She stood determined on the seat of the chair as Shinku just listened to her with an indifferent face as she sipped her tea.

Unexpectedly, the conceited ramblings of the girl quieted and she uttered a familiar name, "S-Souseiseki..."

Shinku nearly spilled her tea upon hearing the words. She shot her head up from her glass. Kanaria was standing in the chair with her arms to her sides and a face that had certainly seen a departed beloved sister. Like a fireball, the red doll burst out of her chair, spilling her tea. She stopped harshly on the ground and turned to the window to get a solid look outside. With immediate disbelief to her eyes, she caught a small peek of what she indeed thought to be Souseiseki's gardening shears. The oversized scissors disappeared with a blinding golden flash. The two Rozen Maiden stood unmoving with a horrific confusion engulfing them.


End file.
